dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
2020 New Year Event (
To celebrate Christmas and New Years in 2019, Day R released a limited time event with v.650. This event builds off of mechanics first introduced in the 2018 Christmas event, but it is still significantly different. During the Event period (Dec 20th 2019 - Jan 5th 2020(?)) players can encounter new limited time monsters, snowmen. There are multiple variants of snowmen with different weapons, heath, armor and abilities. Generally, the further east you travel the harder the varieties of snowmen you will encounter. Upon defeat, snowmen will drop blue presents and Christmas decorations, as well as snowballs. The presents weigh nothing and each hold a random item, some of which are event specific, while the decorations are used to further progress in the event. Moroz's Terem quest chain The key prize of the event is Moroz's Terem, which first needs you to complete a series of tasks, gather items, and fight a difficult battle to win. The initiation to the quasi-quest is found by reading the in-game notification hint. -----> You must search in a normal forest, find a spruce tree and cut it down by chopping 5 times with an axe. Once you have a tree, you must take it back to your base and set it up. In order to set it up, you must first have at least a dugout (a safe haven with a repaired wooden house works as well). Once your tree is all set up, it's time to decorate it! For this you need 200 Christmas decorations, gained from killing snowmen. The decorations do not decay, but the tree can shed its needles an disappear if you leave it long enough (months). You can find an unlimited amount of trees in the forest though, and set up as many as you want. Once your tree is decorated, it has the option to "set the table". For this you need to get a table from a house and set it with 10 cloth, 10 nail, 20 threads, needle and tools. Once the table is all set, the next task appears, filling the table. This involves some luck and a bit of grind. You need: * 1 cake * 10 caviar sandwich * 10 Olivier salad * 20 christmas decorations * 1 champagne * 1 vodka * 10 fried potato * 10 fried meat * 10 smoked fatback * 10 tangerine * 1 pickled vegetables For more details on how to find/cook cake, vodka, baked potatoes, fried meat, smoked fatback, and pickled vegetables, see their individual pages. The decorations are the same ones used to decorate the tree. Olivier salad, champagne and tangerines can all be obtained from the blue present boxes dropped from snowmen, with a bit of RNG luck. Caviar sandwich must be crafted with caviar, obtained either from fishing directly, or by butchering radioactive toads. For alternate ways to obtain champagne, see its individual page if you are having trouble getting it, or trade with other players in online mode. Once the table is all set, it's time to celebrate. On celebrate, you receive a message from the developers, and a Christmas gift. The gift contains: * 1 great fishing rod * 10 weapon repair kits * 10 vehicle repair kits * 10 cuban cigars. * 1 first aid kit * 1 mysterious map The next step is to follow the map. It leads you to a location approximately 900km north of Ufa. At this location you will find a hard snowman themed Scamp. Be prepared! The location is a very hard boss battle, and the main snowmen can summon hoards of minion to attempt to overwhelm you. You need top tier armor and weapons if you expect to win. Fortunately, even if you lose you will find the reward prize Moroz's Terem in your inventory (unconfirmed). The battle and acquisition of Moroz's Terem is the conclusion of the event goals, but you can continue fighting the snowmen and getting prize boxes throughout the event period. Only one Moroz's Terem can be obtained per profile, so if you have both offline and online profiles you can obtain the prize in each of them, but only once each. Even if you set up a new Christmas tree, you no longer have the option to set a table. Present Drops Killing snowmen will drop presents, with a random item inside. The harder the fight, the more presents drop. Below includes a list of some of the possible drops from the presents: * 1-5 tangerines * 1-3 Olivier salad * 1 champagne * 1 Apple cordial * 1 pumpkin * 1 Sulfuric Acid * 1 Cement * 1 Tools * 1 Battery * 1 Electrical Cable * 1 Sturdy Fishing Rod * 300 gunpowder * 10 Threads * 1-3 Soap * 10 Nails * 10 Coal * 1 Pie * 1 Jam * 1 Coulibiac * 1 Candy Apple *10 ammo (rifle, auto, revolver) *1 cuban cigar *1 stun grenade Christmas Day On Christmas Day, players received a buff "Christmas Mood". This buff lasted 10 game days, and only applied once on opening the game. The buff gave +100 Health, +50 Food and Water, and +100 Energy, as well as increased recovery and the Perk: Fly. This buff can be extended by eating Olivier salad, which resets it's duration. Keep in mind, that this does not give you the buff. So once you have lost it, you cannot get it back. Although the buff claimed to give the players a perk to fly, nowhere in game actually said what this did, and testing with a profile with the BelAz showed no difference in moment, but this perk could possibly have applied only to lesser vehicles. This "perk" allows the player to move over obstacles in battle, like the raven. Additionally, players got a small recovery buff to food/water/energy over time, but this was negligible and these stats still decreased over time. Previous Event Comparison This event used some of the mechanics first introduced in the 2018 Christmas event, but it is still significantly different. Snowmen also appeared during that event, and also dropped presents and Christmas decorations. The presents in 2018 contained different drops compared to the 2019 event, and while both years contained tangerines, Olivier Salad is new to the 2018 event. The way snowmen appear is also changed from the previous year. In the past the snowmen attack event was triggered at midnight, while in 2019 they appear in a manner more like normal mobs, not limited to a random daily trigger. Snowmen are also harder, and there is a greater variety in types of snowmen and their weapons. In the past event, it was necessary to have the Christmas tree up over the in-game Christmas period to receive a present, but this mechanic was removed in 2019. Having the Christmas tree up over December 25th gave no special present. Additionally, in 2018 you could receive this yearly present multiple times, and once per house where one as set up, but in 2019 there is no added benefit to having trees set up at multiple bases, as you could only set a singular table and celebrate to receive the map once. Tangerines are a returning item, and it is possible to turn them into seeds and grow them in a greenhouse outside of the event period. Trivia Leftover trees (after the event ended) could be chopped down with an Axe to receive 10 Firewood.Category:Events